An Adventure Awaits in Shade Academy!
by Penn Nat
Summary: OC Centric Story with NDGO as the main/side characters. Hikari, Tsuki and Taiyo traveled around Remnant and after Sogeki signs them up for Shade Academy (By Force) they join and meet Team NDGO to help them get used to being in a school. This wasn't what they wanted to do but they might as well enjoy it I decided to change the plot and title. (T for violence and possible cursing)
1. Introductions!

**Hello everyone! My name is Penn Nat or Nat for short and today I'm writing a fanfic. This is my first one so please don't be too critical on me and I know this may be odd but in this fanfic there will be no appearance from any RWBY characters as I'm certain I'll make them OOC and I don't wanna do that so it'll be mostly with my OC's. Also I should mention that I'm gonna be really bad at writing fight scenes and describing how a character and how a new place they go in looks so there's that and i know there might be a few people who will then say "Well then why are you writing this if you don't know all about this?" Well the reason why is because I wanna try my best to get better at writing stories or fanfics so I wanna try this out and improve on it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember that RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum and is it not owned by me. The only thing I own are my OC's and the many places that will be made. Hope you enjoy this!!!!**

Remmant. A land where the possibilities are endless and many people can be what they decide to be. For many people who live in this land if you want to become a huntsman or huntress you would need to go a huntsman academy like Beacon or Shade or you can just train on your own and become mercenaries. For these three, they decided to be mercenaries to explore the land. "You know I get the feeling that the more we explore the land, the more enemies we make." One boy says. This boy's name is Hikari no Senshi. (Warrior of Light in Japanese. Using Google Translate so could be wrong.) Hikari is 17 years old, has brown hair that has a little bang, has white skin, blue eyes, he wears a white T-shirt, he wears a brown cape that reaches up to the end of his back with a brown hoodie attached to it to cover him up, has blue jeans and a brown belt, wears long black shoes and wears black fingerless gloves and he also has a monkey tail so he's a Faunus. His weapon of choice is a sword that's about 5-6 inches long and a shield that can transform into a smaller sword for quick attacks to surprise his enemies. "Yeah your right, but we made more friends than enemies Hikari." Another boy says. This boy's name is Taiyo Doragon. (Sun Dragon in Japanese.) Taiyo is 16 years old, has long black hair that reaches the middle of his back, purple eyes, white skin, wears a blue T-shirt and a red and black jacket that covers the shirt as he keeps it on, blue jeans and a black belt to keep the jean from falling, black and green gloves that are fingerless and black shoes. His weapon of choice is a metallic bo staff that he uses and when he presses a button the staff can split into two and it turns into two pistols. "Your right Taiyo but that's what happens." Hikari says shrugging. Taiyo nods as he knows that since they decided to be mercenaries they have fought many people who now want them dead. "Well at least we got away before it got worst." A girl behind them says with a smile on her face. This girls name is Tsuki Misuttiku. (Moon Mystic in Japanese. Again using Google Translate for their names so it could be wrong.) Tsuki has pink hair with a bang, red eyes, white skin, a red T-shirt with a black jacket that she always has on so it always covers the shirt, blue jeans as she thinks that using a skirt could lead to some problems, pink gloves and white shoes. Her weapon of choice is actually a secret as her semblance is a unique one but that will be revealed later. The three of them have been friends since they were ten years old and they think of each other as family. "Tsuki's right. Hopefully the next place we go to is not as bad as the last town we went to." Taiyo says as he looks at Hikari. Hikari nods at what he said hoping that it won't be as bad. "Here's to the start of a brand new journey!" Hikari says with a smile on his face trying to get them excited. "Here, Here!!" Tsuki and Taiyo says in unison.

 **This was just an introduction chapter to introduce our main characters and how they look. The next chapter will be all about the town they are visiting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll see you next time on "A New Journey Around Remmant!!"**


	2. We're Lost!

**Hello again!! Penn Nat again with the second chapter of "A New Journey Around Remnant!!" Yes I realized I screwed up the name so I fixed it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter!!!**

It's been one hour since they got off the airship and they jump off of it. "Thanks for the ride mister!!!" Tsuki says waving at the pilot with a smile while Hikari and Taiyo jumps off the flying vehicle and waits for her to land. "Come on Tsuki!!! We don't have all day!!" Hikari says tapping his feet on the ground waiting for her while Taiyo looks around before looking at the map he has. "Your welcome young lady!!" The pilot says and waves back. Tsuki then jumps off the airship and reaches the two of them. "So where are we?" Tsuki asks looking around the area they landed in. "Well judging that the pilot left us in a stop and there's a forest right in front of us and also that I can't figure out our location with the map...I think we are lost guys." Taiyo says looking at them as he closes the map he carries. "Seriously? Man this sucks!" Tsuki says as she kicks the dirt and looks down. "I think we should start walking now." Hikari says as he looks around. "It's either that or stay here. I think we already know which decision to pick." Taiyo says as he gives the map to Hikari. "Alright then!! Let's start walking towards a village or a town if we find one!!" Tsuki says excited and runs forwards leaving the two of them behind. "Hey wait up Tsuki!!" Hikari and Taiyo says in unison and they start running to try to catch up to Tsuki.

 **After about 30 minutes of running**

"Are we there yet?" Tsuki asks as they are still running. "We have no place to go to Tsuki. I don't think we aren't there yet." Taiyo says as he continues running as well. "Guys we have no place to go so it's best we continue running till we find a place to rest in." Hikari says as he continues running. Truth be told he hopes that there is a place to rest soon because he can't keep running. Tsuki sighs as she continues running and just hopes...No wishes that there is a place to rest. "Hey guys!! A village!!" Taiyo screams pointing at it and Hikari and Tsuki smiles and runs fast. Taiyo however is suspicious about it. Unlike most people, he is able to sense the aura of people and senses no one in there. He could believe it's civilians but the village looks empty and it can't be because they are asleep because it's sunny today but they could just be still asleep and that the villagers just wake up later in the day. He then runs faster to reach Tsuki and Hikari. "Man this place is empty." Hikari says looking around after he got in the village. "People could be asleep at this time so it's probably that." Taiyo says as he reaches them while Tsuki is walking around the village looking for anyone or anything. "You sure it's that Taiyo? I can see that but I'm certain there's at least a few people who could be awake." Hikari says as he checks around the village. Taiyo thinks about what he said and agrees with it. It's a flawed thing what he said but it could be true. Some people usually wake up early than others so they could be walking or are just inside their village. As Tsuki walks around she notices an odd sword that's placed in the ground and she goes towards to check it out. "Well that's odd. A sword being in the middle of the village." She says with a confused tone in her voice. She reaches the sword and tries to pull it out and she struggles a bit to try and pull the sword out and that's when she realizes something. A sword wouldn't be in a village like this and if it is supposed to be in this village why would it be placed here in the middle of it? Also why wouldn't the people who live here hear them and if it's that they are asleep then it's not possibly that as Tsuki has checked some of the houses and they are empty. If it's not a village judging that the few houses she checked were empty then it could be only mean one thing...It's an illusion!!! "Guys we may have fallen into a trap!!" Tsuki says running towards them. Taiyo and Hikari have finished checking some houses and then they hear her and then they look at each other. "That explains the empty houses and the cracks that we heard coming from a wall even though it's quite sturdy!!" Hikari says as his eyes widen. "And it would also explain why there are no people here and why that shop fades in and out." Taiyo says pointing at the shop. Hikari then grabs his sword and Taiyo grabs his staff and turns it into two pistols and starts sensing for any faint aura. "You found anyone Taiyo?" Hikari asks looking around for any enemy. Taiyo was then able to sense a faint aura and shoots at it hoping that it would miss because if it's a enemy they will come out and if it's not it'll either kill the innocent person or injure him or her. The bullet seems to have hit someone as he heard a faint "Ow!" and so he walks towards it. "Listen up. I want you to get out of there with your hands up!" Taiyo says with a serious tone in his voice hoping to scare the person into coming out of the bush. The bush rustles and a person comes out of it with his hands up and has a smirk on his face.

 **I'm ending it here!! Who is this mysterious person and why is he smiling? Why did he create the illusion? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter of "A New Journey Around Remnant!!"**


	3. Announcement

**Hey. It's me Penn Nat and I want to ask if anyone can give me some tips on how to write this story. I'm really new to this so if I can get some tips that would be great. The next chapter after this I will be working on soon. Just wanted to ask if I can get some tips.**


	4. New Announcement

**So I can tell that once I post this you'll notice the plot and story change with Team NDGO as the main characters alongside my OC's. So I was hoping that if anyone can help me think of personalities for NDGO. Anyway after this announcement I'll continue working on chapter 4. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**


	5. The Illusion!

**Well I'm back now!!! It's been a while and I know that but I'm back to write more. Also I have this plan to have the three of them meet Team NDGO at some point but I have no idea what kind of personality they should have. If anyone has any ideas for a personality for them let me know!! Now then, on with the show!!!**

Hikari looks at the mysterious person and can't figure out why is he smirking but he is suspicious and has his weapon ready. "Who are you?" He asks while pointing his sword at the person. The mysterious person looks at Hikari and puts his hand up. "Hey easy, easy!!" The person says, "I'm not here to make any enemies!! I'm just gonna keep my hands up and not do anything to hurt you three got it?" Taiyo doesn't trust the person yet and keeps an eye on him. "And why should we trust you?" Taiyo says while looking at the person. "Yeah!!" Tsuki says ready to pull her weapon out. The person looks at the three of them and how they look. He believes that they are either mercenaries or prodigy hunters. Mercenaries seems to be more believable right now but he keeps an eye on them as well. The area is now quiet with the only sound being heard is the wind blowing. "Listen you three, I am not the enemy. If you don't believe me then fine. But don't point your sword at me because of my smirk. I was just surprised and a little intrigued at how you found out it was all an illusion." The person says putting his hands down and putting them in his pocket. "Well there was the house disappearing and reappearing, the sword in the middle and the fact that there are no people in there. Usually a village would have at least a few people and unless they somehow vanished we figured it out." Tsuki says pointing at the house, then the sword and then points at him. "Which would mean it was an illusion." The person is rather surprised at what Tsuki said but then again he shouldn't be because it was kinda his fault for forgetting about the house she was talking about. "You realize that the sword could be there as a part of the village right? Like a part of its history." The person says looking at the sword and then at Tsuki. "Oh yeah! Guess it doesn't count then." She says realising her little mistake. Hikari and Taiyo looks at her and then shrugs and Hikari puts his weapon away. "So then, tell us your name." Hikari says.

 **Cliffhanger!! Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed the lastest chapter!!! Hope you liked it and leave a review if you do!!**


	6. Signed! To Shade Academy!

**I don't own RWBY. The late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth does. I only own my OC's.**

"My name is Silver Lugo. Pleasure to meet you three." The mysterious person now known as Silver says putting his arms down. Hikari looks at Silver from all angles and then nods. "Nice to meet you Silver. My name is Hikari no Senshi." He says putting his weapon away. "Taiyo Doragon. Pleasure to meet you." Taiyo says in a calm voice and bows. "Tsuki Misuttiku!! Nice to meet you!! Even though we could've killed you if you were a threat!" Tsuki says and laughs nervously. Silver just stays silent as he wonders how are these people get along with each other. One is a calm person, the other is a rather hyper one and the one with the monkey tail could be a mixture of both. What the hell kind of people did he meet? "Yeah. Pleasure to meet you all." Silver says and just bows. "So then Silver. Are you a huntsman?" Hikari asks as he's quite curious about hunstman. His guardians Cobalt and Sogeki are huntsman but they never talk about it, only focusing on training him, Tsuki and Taiyo. "Well not really. I'm waiting on my application for Shade Academy and then I'm training to become a huntsman." Silver says as he sits down on a boulder. Tsuki then gets a call from her scroll and answers it. "You reached Tsuki Misuttiku. Please answer!!" She exclaims and then her eyes widen. "What?! What do you mean we're signed to Shade Academy?!!"

 **Short chapter I know but it's time for the plot to finally start!! Next time!!!**


End file.
